InuYasha A Nightmare on Elm Street CROSOVER!
by Me-Love Inu
Summary: Kagome's been having a recurring nightmare, and when she wakes up to find that what happens in her dreams happens in real life she warns her friends. Then her friends start dying in their sleep after having the SAME nightmare as Kagome. Will Kagome lose her fight against the dream man, or will she defeat him and get her friends back? Rated K for Language InuXKag/ MirXSan/ KogXAya!
1. Chapter 1

**_*KAGOMES NIGHTMARE*_**

_"Oh Kagome, you can't run from me…"_

_He was chasing me through his house again down into the cellar with the metal pipes and scraping his claws against the metal making an ear bleeding "SKREEEEECCCHHHHH" _

_"GO AWAYYYYY!" I screamed._

_"Never In a million years, my sweet little Kagome." He jumped in front of me and slashed at me, just catching my arm._

***END KAGOMES NIGHTMARE***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What- where am I? what the- OWW!" I clutched my head. I had sat up so quick that I hit it on the bed lamp.

'_Okay why does my arm hurt?'_

I looked down. "Ah! What the-"

"Kagome, honey, are you all right?"

I looked up from my mauled arm, shoving it under the covers before my mother could see.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little nightmare, that's all. I'm going back to bed now."

"well ok. Love you."

"love ya too mom."

She closed the door and I reached up to turn on the lamp.

Looking at my arm I realized what had happened. Four long cuts going around my forearm. It couldn't be, but it was.

_That was the same place the man had cut her in her dream. And the cuts looked like they had been made by his…claws._

**oooh! you lovin' it?**

**"Love ya too Mom!" - Kagome cuz don't we all just love our mothers?!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**shinshinjane: I am so sorry I kept you waiting this long! internet was down and I couldn't get it back till today! But I'm updating!**

**MScweihofer: Shut up! I'm updating! There will be more chapters!**

~The same day. Friday June 27th 7:50am~

"MOM! IM LEAVING! SEE YA LATER!"

"Bye Kagome!"

I ran out the door and crossed Elm Street, running through the open door and into my boyfriend's arms. (A/N: OOO! Kags got a boyfriend! Who is it?! I think you know!)

"Kagome!"

"Hey, InuYasha!"

He leaned down and kissed me, reminding me of today. As if my mom hadn't told me 1,000 times today.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks! 17 already… I'm old…"

"No… you're young, sexy, and **MINE!**"

I laughed. "You think." I kidded.

"Uh no, I KNOW!" He again kissed me.

"Okay c'mon smooches, we're gonna be late! Hi Mrs. Tashio!" I said hello to InuYasha's mother as I pulled him out the door and into his 89' ford pickup.

We drove down the road towards Shikon high.

"So what happened?" He had noticed the cuts on my arm.

"I fell on a picker bush and it cut me pretty bad. That's all."

"Are you sure? That doesn't look like it came from a picker bush."

"Yes. I fell on it. That's all it was."

"Okay… they looked like they were made by those… claws from my dream…" I snapped my head towards him.

"What did you dream?"

"Nothing, there was just this burnt guy with really long fingernails… actually more like finger-"

"Knives." I cut him off because I knew what he was going to say.

"Yea. How'd you know that?"

"You dreamed about the same thing I did! There was a burned man with those knives, and he led me down-"

"To a room with pipes… right?"

"Yea… and he was toying with me… and then he appeared and lunged at me. A-and he… cut my arm with the knives…"

"Is that what the cuts are from?" I thought about it…

"It was just a dream…" We pulled up to the school and he parked.

"No, because **this**," he lifted his shirt to reveal four cuts going from his right side to the center of his back. They weren't very deep. "Isn't just a dream."

"What happened?! Who did you fight this time?!"

"Relax, I didn't fight anyone. In my dream, the guy cut me right where those cuts are and when I woke up, I was cut. I remember running forward so he didn't cut very deep."

"wait… that happened while you were sleeping?" I had a look of shock across my face.

"Yea." I looked out the window at all the kids walking into school and spotted Miroku and Sango.

Sango saw me and called my name. "HEY KAGS!" she waved like a moron and I got out of the car, InuYasha right next to me in a flash. I ran up to my best friends, my other bestie/boyfriend following suit.

"Hey Sango, Miroku!"

"Hey Kagome and InuYasha! Still going steady I see…" Miroku pointed out to us that we're dating. Every day he'd remind us. He called it out in 7th grade that we'd end up dating sometime after that. InuYasha had asked me out in our freshman year. (9th grade) That got a lot of 'I told you so' s from Miroku and then I got so annoyed that I told him I would tell Sango he likes her unless he stopped. That was last year, and Sango was told by me anyway and he asked her out and BADA BING BADA BANG they're dating.

"did you hear what happened to Hojo?" Sango had that look when something really bad happens.

"No… what happened?" her face scared me. She had only had that face one time, when her mom passed away during the birth of her little brother, Kohaku.


	3. Chapter 3

"he was killed in his sleep…" Sango looked at her shoes, remembering the boy everyone was friends with, the nicest boy in school.

"H-how?" InuYasha was as confused and speechless as I was.

"Someone sliced him open from his chest… four perfect cuts… like someone cut him with four razors but they found nothing there…"

"Four… cuts? In his sleep?" I looked at InuYasha and he gave me a "you thinking what I'm thinking?" look.

"Yea… but his parents heard him screaming in his room. My dad said that he and your dad looked in the room. Hojo's window wasn't broken and it was locked. And they didn't find any fingerprints either." Sango's dad and my dad work together at the police station. They are crime scene investigators, so they cover cases like this.

"Poor Hojo…" I looked at InuYasha again, and he hugged me to comfort me.

~3:45 pm~

"And so, we know that Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president, abolished slavery and he-"

_BBBBBRRRIRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

HALLELUJAH! I ran out of the class and to my locker. I grabbed my bag and shoved my homework in it. I ran to InuYasha's truck.

IT WAS FRIDAY! WOOO HOOO! And InuYasha was having a mini-party for me which I knew was going to be me, him, Sango, and Miroku. And we were going to get DRUNK DRUNK DRUNK DRUNK! That was our normal Friday and being my birthday we were going to get even more drunk than normal.

"Hey you ready?" InuYasha was behind me and he covered my eyes.

"For what?" He slowly kissed my neck.

"Your birthday present…" I felt a heavy weight being applied to my neck.

"Open your eyes" I opened them and looked in the window to see my reflection.

"Oh InuYasha I love it! It's so pretty!" the necklace had a purplish-pink jewel and had some weight to it but it was beautiful.

"Not as pretty as you." I blushed.

"Thank you, InuYasha." I smiled and kissed him hard.

"Mm…your welcome… you ready to go?"

"Yea but we gotta stop at my house first."

"Ok. LET'S GO!"

We scrambled into the 'Tetsusaiga' (He named the truck that. Idiot.) And raced off towards my house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome do you think Hojo was killed by that guy from our dreams?" InuYasha sounded stupid but it made sense… if the man cut us in our dream and we were cut in real life, could that mean that if he killed us in our dreams it would kill us in real life?

"I don't know… maybe… but dreams don't kill you!

"yea, but you heard what Sango said… Nothing was broken, the window was locked, his door was locked from inside and they didn't find any finger prints on Hojo or the window or anything in the house… and they didn't find any weapons and he had _4_ perfect cuts straight down his chest! It has to be Freddy!"

"Freddy? You named him that?" I was confused but I knew I heard that name before. Freddy…Kramer? Was it? No not Kramer… but it defiantly started with 'K'.

"No, he told me, right before I woke up, "Tell em' Freddy's back!" and then I ran forward and he cut me…"

"It may sound strange… but I KNOW I've heard that name. It was Freddy something but I know his last name starts with 'K'."

"I don't know… it was just weird…"

We pulled into my driveway and I ran inside.

"Mom! I'm going out with InuYasha tonight! I'll be back in the morning! I love you!"

I had run through the door, up the stairs, into my room and grabbed a spare change of clothes, a bathing suit (There's a lake nearby and sometimes we are so drunk we just jump in) and my sleeping bag.

"Be careful Kagome! Love you!" I ran out the door and threw my shit in the truck and ran into InuYasha's house.

"Oh, hello Kagome!"

"Hi Mrs. Tashio! You look nice!"

"Thank you… Mr. Tashio is taking me out tonight. Oh and happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" I said running upstairs.

"Jeez… ever care to clean this failed bomb shelter?" InuYasha laughed at my stupid joke.

"If I did Fluffy would want to fight again and then it would get destroyed!"

"Yea… right!"

"It's true!" he grabbed the cooler and we ran downstairs.

"Bye Mom!" he screamed.

We got in the car and drove down the road to Sango's house.

"Hey guys! Change of plans!" Sango was standing next to the truck in her driveway.

"What do you mean?" I was confused

"My dad isn't home and Kohaku is at your house Kagome. So… we are staying at my house! Dad won't be back for a few days."

"Ok fine by me!" InuYasha jumped out of the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

We all went into Sango's house and we heard Miroku yelling from upstairs.

"Sango where are the towels?" He asked walking up to the rails above the foyer. He was butt-naked!

"OH MY GOD! MIROKU COVER THAT THING UP!" Sango screamed. I had shoved my face into InuYasha's shirt so I didn't have to view anything that would never get out of my mind. Oh god… It already was etched into it!

"Sorry!" He turned back and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh great! I can't even look at anything without seeing Miroku and his…eghhh!" I must have turned green!

"Kagome… Its fine…" InuYasha laughed.

"How about we start drinking to get that out of your mind?" Miroku offered, now dressed.

"Actually… Dad locked the cellar… heh heh…" Sango had a Bad Poker Face on.

"I've got 4 beers."

"Well I guess we won't get drunk… just a beer for my birthday?" I grabbed the beers out of the cooler and passed them out.

We all popped the tab up and said "Cheers!" taking the first sip we all laughed.

~1:24am that night~

"Ooh my god! Oh Miroku… Miroku! OHHHH!"

I was trying to sleep but Miroku and Sango were having too much fun that it was keeping me up.

"Hey Kagome wanna trip them up?" InuYasha's breath felt cool against my hot neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Want to make noises like that so they think we finally 'did it'?"

"No I want to sleep!"

"Ok then."

Miroku and Sango had finally stopped and I could hear their soft breaths signifying that they were asleep.

And then came the screams.

"AHHHH! AHH! NO STOP! AHHHH! YOU'RE NOT REAL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

InuYasha and I had ran to the room door and we were trying to get the door open.

"SANGO! SANGO! WAKE UP!" Miroku was screaming her name and telling her to wake up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-Guhugk!" (The sound someone makes when they get killed during their screaming…)

InuYasha had finally got the door open, and Sango was lying on the bed, covered in blood with four cuts going from her neck to her belly button.

"Oh my god! SANGO!" I screamed and I had tears running down my face. "S-Sango!"

"Miroku's gone… the windows open… do you think he did this?"

"No… He wouldn't kill her… he loves her." No. Miroku didn't do it. I flipped Sango over so I didn't have to see her mauled front.

But on her back, were the words_ 'Bitch my last name is Kruger!'_

Yes… Freddy Krueger… he killed Sango. And this asshole was going to go down… HARD!


End file.
